


I Am Very Small and I Have No Money

by Nerdamongnerds



Series: Irreplaceable [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdamongnerds/pseuds/Nerdamongnerds
Summary: Ms. Katherine isn't sure how she ended up with two of her students wearing a construction paper tuxedo and a toilet paper dress, but it's cute, and Steve and Bucky are best friends, so she's just going with it.This is intended as a prequel toThe One Thing You Can't Replace, but can be read on it's own





	I Am Very Small and I Have No Money

**Author's Note:**

> Is this story pure self indulgent fluff? Yes.  
But is it also a way of venting some of the frustrations I have at my job as a preschool teacher? Also yes.  
But is it also based on real life events that I initiated in my childhood? That's none of your business, and also your questions are getting creepily accurate.

Ms. Katherine rubbed her temples and mentally asked herself for the tenth time that week why she became a preschool teacher. And it was only Monday.

Currently,  _ thankfully _ , she had a small break right now while the kids were outside, hopefully running their energy out. She scanned the playground to make sure everyone was okay, and she cursed inwardly as she saw her entire class of twelve huddled together near the slide, and she couldn’t see Steve and Bucky on the outside. 

That was almost never good. 

She jogged over to the group and quickly assessed the situation. Bucky and Tony were hitting each other (not hard, thank god), and Steve was tucked behind his taller best friend, looking on the edge of hurt, angry tears. 

“What’s going on? Bucky, Steve, Tony, over here right now.” Katherine asked in her teacher voice that left no room for argument. All three boys walked over in the guilty way children do when they know they’ve been caught, but Bucky still looked at Tony like he wanted to keep hitting him.

“So Carol was talking about her cousin’s wedding she went to and about how much they loved each other and Steve said he wanted to marry Bucky but Tony said that his dad said that two boys can’t get married and that made Steve start to cry and try to hit Tony but then Bucky started hitting Tony and then you came over.” 

“Thank you Clint.” Ms. Katherine thought about how to handle this. Personally, she hoped that she wouldn’t have to see Mr. Stark at the end of the day, thinking about her wife back home. “Tony, you shouldn’t have said that, it’s not nice, but Bucky and Steve, you know you shouldn’t be hitting your friends.”

“But you said that getting married was for people who love each other and I love Steve and he loves me, and we want to get married, so why can’t we?” Bucky protested indignantly.

This whole thing presented an… interesting conundrum. She definitely didn’t want to promote homophobia in these kids, but needed to at least turn this into a teaching moment.

“You can if you want to, but this is not how we go about solving problems with people. Both of you come stand with me for a while until you all learn not to hit friends.”

“When?” Steve and Bucky asked together, looking up at her with two pairs of pleading blue eyes.

“......Tomorrow.” 

  
  


~~~~

Luckily, one of the monthly themes for the class was “Celebrations” and they were even reading a book about holidays and traditions around the world, so it wasn’t too difficult to turn the impromptu wedding into a celebration, and even Tony got excited about it. All the kids knew Steve and Bucky were best friends, and each of them picked a job for themselves. 

Matthew was officiating, and even brought his copy of The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe he had from home, which was the thickest book he owned. Carol wanted to walk Bucky down the aisle, and surprisingly, Jessica wanted to be flower girl (Katherine thought it was just because she wanted to throw things. Tony called dibs on being best man, and Bucky asked Clint to be his maid of honor and Pepper, Hope, and Jane were eager to make with the flowers and “designing” the clothes as bridesmaids. ( there were a lot of crayons, tape, scissors, glue, and construction paper involved), and Bruce and Scott were just happy to be guests and watch. 

Right before lunch time, the ceremony started. Steve was looking adorable, wearing a makeshift tuxedo made by his classmates entirely out of black construction paper, one piece taped to his chest with a line down the middle and buttons drawn in white crayon, a folded and taped “top hat”, and two tubes around his arms for sleeves, and smiling wider than Katherine had ever seen him.

Bucky, on the other hand, would have looked ridiculous if he wasn’t owning his “dress” so hard. Wearing mostly toilet paper tucked into his waistband for the “skirt” and his nap blanket secured with a borrowed headband for his veil, with a bouquet of construction paper flowers, he confidently walked arm and arm with Carol between Bruce and Scott, straight to Steve, Matt, and Tony with a massive, satisfied smile. 

The whole thing was short, mostly because no one really knew how weddings worked, and Matt didn’t know most of the words that he was supposed to say. Katherine subtly snapped a picture with her phone that she wasn’t supposed to have, it was too cute. After both boys had said “I do,” it was time for them to sit down for the “cake” Bucky had made out of all the play doh in the classroom on top of the wedge shaped wooden blocks. Bucky and Steve gave a block to everyone and they all pretended to eat it happily until their actual lunch came, chicken nuggets and tater tots.

After lunch, it was time to clean up from the mornings activities and settle down for nap. When the lights were off, Ms. Katherine heard two small voices over the lullaby cd.

“I’m really happy I got to marry you Stevie.”

“Me too, Bucky. One day though, I’m gonna marry you for real.”

Katherine could hear the smile in Bucky’s voice as he answered. 

“Looking forward to it, buddy.”


End file.
